


Race

by hamburr_fangirl



Series: Random Hamilton Oneshots [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander And Aaron Are Too Competitive, Competition, Gen, Lawyers, Race, Really Alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/pseuds/hamburr_fangirl
Summary: Aaron had finally gotten ahead of that man that was always three steps ahead of him. He smirked with triumph. That was quick to disappear however, when the man suddenly ran in front of him.Aaron gaped as the man turned around and smirked."I've been winning for the past two months." He said while Aaron stared. "Can't stop now. See yah!"





	Race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzuleOpal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/gifts).



> Requested by a friend.

Aaron sat on the subway, writing down some notes on his phone. Just little reminders, like, _'Buy milk'_ or, _'Get cat food for Theo'._

His stop soon came up and he put his phone away, grabbing his briefcase and standing up. The subway came to an abrupt stop, causing Aaron to stumble a bit. He scowled and made his way over to the door.

He didn't like taking the subway, but it was far better than attempting to drive in New York traffic. The doors opened and Aaron briskly walked out.

He began his walk to work, not noticing the young man only three steps ahead of him. He was stopped by a street light and waited patiently. He didn't notice how the man who'd been a few steps ahead of him make it across the street.

Once the light changed, he continued on his way to work.

\---

Aaron sat on the subway once more, listening to music and calmly watching the concrete of the tunnel speed past.

He looked away when he felt an intense stare. He turned and stared at a man around his age with long messy hair who was looking at him intensely. Aaron was slightly creeped out and looked away.

The subway slowed to a stop and Aaron prepared to get off. He couldn't help but notice the strange man was preparing to leave as well.

They stood waiting together and the minute the doors opened, the man shot out. Aaron was quick to follow.

He was surprised to see them heading in the same direction. The man was three steps ahead of him and weaving through the crowd like a pro. Aaron ignored him, instead glancing at his watch, frowning when he realized he was running behind.

He picked up the pace and was startled when the man turned around and glanced at him. Aaron was nearly caught up to the other when the man began to speed walk.

'Strange.' Aaron thought but ignored it. The man was still in front of him, only three steps ahead. No matter how fast Aaron went, the other man was faster, constantly staying three infuriating steps ahead of him.

Aaron's competitive nature began to come out of him and he became determined to beat the other.

The two were now basically jogging down the street. Aaron gritted his teeth and just when he thought he'd finally get ahead of the man, he had to stop.

He glared at the retreat sight of the man's back. He'd managed to get to the light in time and crossed the street.

A growl escaped Aaron's lips when the man turned around and, with a cheeky grin, stuck his tongue out before walking away.

This continued every day for the next two months.

The man kept getting ahead and goddammit if Aaron didn't win at least once, he was gonna kill someone. His coworkers were starting to notice his foul mood when he came in the mornings.

The losing itself wasn't that bad, it was the fact that the same light always made Aaron lose. To make matters worse, his competitor would always turn around from the other end of the street and, with smuggest, cheekiest grin Aaron had ever seen, stuck his tongue out, before leaving.

\---

Aaron scowled at the man sitting across the subway. The man smirked in return. Aaron's scowl deepened and he looked away.

The subway slowed to a stop and Aaron practically jumped to his feet. The two stood at the doors, waiting for them to open.

The second they did, they were off.

Both speed-walked down the street and Aaron nearly growled when he saw the man was slightly ahead of him. Aaron picked up the speed, managing to pass the man. He then weaved through the crowd, leaving the other behind.

'Finally!' He thought triumphantly. Aaron had finally gotten ahead of that man that was always three steps ahead of him. He smirked. That was quick to disappear, however when the man suddenly ran in front of him.

Aaron gaped as the man turned around and smirked.

"I've been winning for the past two months." He said while Aaron stared. "Can't stop now. See yah!"

Aaron arrived at work in a foul mood, which wasn't good because he had court today. He prepared for the case, sorting his files.

He said goodbye to his assistant before heading off to the courthouse. He chatted with his client quietly once he arrived, talking about the plan of the case.

The judge arrived a few minutes later, followed by the client of the other lawyer. Now they just had to wait for the other lawyer to arrive.

"Sorry, I'm late!" A man rushed in, papers clutched to his chest, his hair in a wild bun.

Aaron's mouth dropped open in shock when he recognized his opposing lawyer. The man turned to him and grinned, obviously recognizing Aaron was well.

"Greetings sir." He said sticking his hand out. Aaron frowned but shook his hand. The other man was grinning happily. Aaron pursed his lips. He couldn't believe the lawyer he was against was the same man from the subway.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton!" He chirped. "You're Aaron Burr correct? Lovely meeting you!"

Aaron gritted his teeth. Right. Just lovely.

Court began. Aaron won the case. He couldn't help but feel very smug when he saw the frustrated look on Hamilton's face.

'Now you know how it feels.' He thought.

Alexander ended up making up for the case loss by beating Aaron on the streets.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I didn't know how to end this. Hoped you enjoyed despite the bad ending!


End file.
